Behind Closed Doors
by Muslin
Summary: Scorpio was the only one who could handle Shadow Dui, but what the rest of the gods didn't know was that Dui needed a lot more than just having his dark side subdued. The only place Dui feels contained is behind his Vice Minister's door. And Scorpio doesn't just help him out of the goodness of his heart. Scorpio POV, dark-fic. Warning: contains some spoilers from Dui's main story.


**A/N:** **Just pointing out that this story does have explicit content. If takes this down, it can be found over on Archive of Our Own, story name is the same and my author name is the same as well. I also do not own Star-Crossed Myth, and I am not affiliated with Voltage Inc. I do not profit from this story. Now read and enjoy!**

The gods always said that I was the only one who could handle Shadow Dui. However, what they didn't know was how I did it when I wasn't physically restraining him.

In truth, it was not so different.

I was in my room working on reports when I heard a timid knock on my door.

"Tch. Come in," I said with annoyance. Why did someone always insist on breaking my concentration, damn it?!

I looked up to see who was intruding, and when I saw him, my expression softened.

"Dui, what's wrong?"

Dui came in and closed door. He stood in front of it, hands fidgeting in front of him, eyes downcast.

"I'm really sorry to trouble you," he said in his usual polite way, "I just wondered if you had a minute…?"

His bright voice was quiet, unsure as it trailed off.

I got up from my desk and walked over to him.

"Sure. What's up?"

Still fidgeting, Dui's big brown eyes looked up timidly at me. He was a couple inches shorter than me, and it did come in handy when I sometimes had to beat the shit out of his darker half.

"Scorpio, I… I was clearing out some things and I found… I found my friend's letter…"

I knew exactly which friend he was talking about. I knew better than anyone. It was the friend he had killed, showing him mercy and sparing him a life of pain and misery and a name dragged through the mud. The friend for whose murder he was made an outcast and that had torn his fragile mind in two, coaxing out his twisted darker side any time something reminded him of the past.

So many times Dui had stood shyly like that in my room, always conscious of inconveniencing me, as he told me something or other that had stirred up all that pain and guilt inside him again, threatening to make him lose control over Shadow Dui.

Sometimes it was incontrollable when Shadow Dui came out, when Dui saw blood or when he was extremely upset in front of the others. Then I usually had no choice but to beat him unconscious, but most of the times, Dui knew when he was on the verge of derailing and he came to me first.

No one knew about those times, and I was fine with that. I hated myself for it, but I wasn't just helping Dui out of the goodness of my heart…

I didn't need to ask Dui what the letter he found said, or what he was thinking. He always found it so difficult to talk. He made use of my power, putting his hand on my shoulder instead, silently pleading for me to read his mind.

Rush of guilt, sadness, despair. _Do I even deserve to live? I don't deserve to be happy. I'm a murderer._

It was always the same thoughts. I always told him the same back. He just always needed to hear it, but sometimes it wasn't enough. I wondered if this time…

Dui's eyes were shut, tears threatening to spill out, and he turned his back to me.

Yes… This was one of _those_ times.

He didn't protest when I pinned him against my door.

"Dui…"

I breathed down his neck, my hands grabbing at his slim form roughly. He turned around, his beautiful, sad eyes looking at me with need. I crushed my lips against his. I couldn't stay away from him when he was so vulnerable like that…

I swallowed his quiet sounds of pleasure as I rubbed him through his uniform. Never leaving his lips, I rid him of our Punishments uniform jacket, loosened his tie and ripped his shirt open, sending buttons flying across my floor. I'll clean it up later.

I willed myself to slow down, I always got so worked up over him. Why did he always drive me crazy… With his damned quiet smiles and his eyes, it was always his eyes that got me. He was too good for this world but he was the one who believed it the least.

I pushed him down on his knees in front of me and I unbuttoned my pants, taking my erection out. It had stirred as soon as he had walked in through my door. I braced myself against the wall with one hand and I caressed his face with the other.

"Please don't look at me like that…," I said quietly.

He knew I couldn't stand that look… There was too much sadness in those brown eyes. At least for a while, I wanted to forget. I wanted him to forget.

He took my hardness in his mouth with practiced ease. No one but us knew just how many times he'd been on his knees in front of me like that. I had to bite down on my glove to keep my moans from echoing in the room.

"Fuck, Dui… Yeah, just like that…"

He swirled his tongue around my tip, sucking on it all the while, then he took nearly all of my cock in his mouth. I could feel the back of his throat with every pass he made, and I bit my lip, feeling my body getting tense all over. He was always so fucking good…

Dui's tongue lapped at my balls as he kept stroking my cock with one hand, and he sucked one of them into his mouth. He lavished the same attention on the other before he took me in his mouth again. I bucked my hips into his face, I couldn't stop myself but I didn't want to choke him.

He sucked me hard, humming around my dick, and he braced himself against me with one hand on my thigh. His mouth was warm, so fucking warm and wet and _oh fuck,_ when he tongued my slit it was so...

I wasn't gonna last long like this, I needed to be inside him.

"Stand up and face the door," I ordered him, pulling myself out from his mouth.

Dui did as he was told. His shirt was draped open over his shoulders and hung loose over his form. I used my teeth to get my gloves off as I pressed myself against his back. I closed my eyes, savouring the sensation of his skin beneath my fingers. I'd always loved his body. Slim but toned, and there was always something about the lines of his hips that made my mouth water. My fingers dove between the ridges of his defined abs and he sighed when I reached for his belt. I undid it along with his pants and hurriedly shoved them down to his thighs. I couldn't fucking wait to be encased in that tight heat…

He moaned when my left hand closed around his hard cock. I didn't need to see to know just how turned on he was. Pre-cum was leaking from his tip, coating my fingers as I spread it around to coat him as I stroked.

My other hand slid down his back, over the tight curve of his ass, and my fingers found his opening. I teased it as I stroked his cock, and I felt the tight ring flutter around my fingertips.

"Relax for me," I whispered in his ear, my own lust making my voice rough.

Dui did as I ordered, and I slipped one finger inside him. I searched around for his sweet spot, finding it quickly, and I massaged it as I pumped in and out slowly, in tandem with my hand pleasuring his cock. I was rewarded with breathy moans that had me almost shivering with need.

I quickly inserted another finger and then another, scissoring them to stretch him out.

"Scorpio, please… Mmmn… I'm ready, I need it…"

God, I couldn't help myself when he begged me like that, his soft, breathy voice just snapped my self-control.

I grabbed my stiff cock in hand, and I spat down between Dui's cheeks, using the tip of my cock to smear it around his entrance. Part of me hated that I treated him like an alley prostitute, but the other part was louder and aching to be inside him.

"Mm—MMMN!"

I clamped my hand over Dui's mouth as I forced my thick member inside him. His back arched and he bucked his hips into me. I leaned over him, seeing his beautiful face twisted in pain and pleasure.

"Is this what you needed, huh?"

I growled the question, snapping my hips forward and burying myself inside him. Dui's muffled cries became louder behind my hand on his mouth.

"Is it, Dui? Fucking say it," I ordered.

Dui reached up and pulled my hand off his mouth, gasping for breath.

"Ahh… Yes… Yes, please… It feels so good," he pleaded, meeting my hips thrust for thrust as he stroked himself, "Please, more!"

I would have done anything for him at that moment. Obliging his pleas, I put both my hands on his shoulders and used it as leverage to ram into him, setting a fast, punishing pace.

Dui bit his lips, trying to keep quiet and failing rather miserably. In the back of my mind, I wasn't too worried, the rest of the Department was in the heavens today, but I never knew when that damned troublesome fish might decide to set up some prank or other while the rest were away.

I put one hand on Dui's hips to thrust into him harder and pull him to me, and I sank my teeth into his shoulder.

"Mmm… Aaaah, yes! Do that again, please," he begged. I knew he liked it when I marked him. I was always careful never to go above where his neck met his shoulder, so that he could hide the marks with his uniform. Closing my lips over his skin there, I bit down again as I thrust deep and hard into him.

I knew I was ramming right into his sweet spot from the way his moans turned into grunts.

"Heavens… Scorpio, I'm so close, please… Right there," he begged, breathless.

He was going to take me down with him, and I was so ready. I pounded him against the door, pumping my cock inside his tight heat, and when I looked over his shoulder, it was my undoing.

Dui was braced with two hands against the door, his cock bouncing with my thrusts, twitching as he was spurting his load.

"Shit, Dui… I can't last… I'm gonna fill you up," I gasped.

"Do it, please," Dui's hoarse whisper spurred me on, and I shoved myself inside him as far as I could go, holding him still as I felt my orgasm hit me hard.

"Fuck… Fuck you feel _so fucking good_!"

I came deep inside him, filling his ass with my seed with every spasm until I could give no more.

I put my weight against him, feeling my legs go weak, and we stayed connected like that as we caught our breaths.

It was silent after. Dui never said much after one of these times, instead just trying to fix his clothes enough to make it to his room and change into a new uniform. Somehow I always ended up ripping something off him, but he never complained.

I withdrew from him with a wet, dirty sound, then snapped my fingers to materialise a damp cloth which I used to clean us both up and to wipe the remnants of Dui's orgasm off my door. I tucked myself back into my pants afterwards and fixed my clothes up, awkwardly re-tightening my tie.

Dui finally turned to face me. I wanted to kiss him really badly but I always stopped myself. He could never handle it. He had a sad smile on his youthful face, those hauntingly beautiful eyes of his full of gratitude.

"Are you gonna be okay," I asked, searching his eyes for the truth.

He only nodded, not saying a word, and went out the door, leaving me alone in my room in the silence.

I stood there, looking at the closed door for a few long moments.

I sighed heavily, grudgingly making my way back to my desk.

It was always so fucking empty when he left.


End file.
